Depression
by LostMuppet
Summary: Her life was ruined. So was his. A simple misunderstanding left two souls lost and in the need of being found. Will one be sent Over the edge. One- Shot


Depression.

They tell us that everyone becomes depressed at one point, but sometimes it hits us harder than others.

_Tris' POV_

I walk around Faction High quickly, egger to tell Tobias the news I just received. My art got accepted into the Chicago Art Display, the most exclusive art exhibit in Chicago. I am so excited as I turn the corner to where Tobias would be waiting for me at his locker. But then I see it,

_Tobias_

_And Lauren_

_Kissing_

_Against my locker._

The tears immediately spring to my eyes; I don't even try to stop them from falling down my cheeks. Then Tobias pulls away from Lauren, the whole world is red and smudged from the tears in my eyes. He must have noticed me, because I hear

_Tris, this isn't what it looks like_

_Tris please believe me_

_It was her not me_

_I'm sorry_

Then as I leave I hear

_Tris I LOVE you. Please._

I don't bother looking back, I run, and I run right to my next class, where I sit in the back and cry my eyes out silently.

Then is lunch, where Tobias doesn't show up, like I care, but my friends bombard me with questions, which I answer, and they stare at me, their eyes filled with hurt, sadness, anger, and the worst

_Pity._

After school I just run home, who cares about the bus. I run to my room, not answering the questions flying at me by my mom, dad and brother.

I just curl in my blanket.

And cry.

Cry out all the pain, anger, and sadness.

And slowly fall asleep.

_Tobias' POV_

I cannot believe what just happened. This could not be happening; I just lost the love of my life,

Because of Lauren.

When Tris runs away from me, all I can do is sink to my knees and cry.

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh babe we don't need her, she was just in the way."

I am furious, I can't contain the anger I have, and all I see is a world of blurred red.

So I do all I can do when I get like this,

_I attack_

I punch and kick and punch and kick until I feel people pulling me off a bloody Lauren. I can't take it so I just break right there, collapse and cry, and cry, and cry.

I remember I am in school still, so I jump up, and run out of there, right out of school, and out of everyone's life.

_Zeke_

_Christina_

_Lynn_

_Will_

_Uriah_

_Marlene_

_Shauna_

Everyone, they all probably now hates me for breaking Tris 'heart.

_Its Lauren's fault._

I can't do anything, so I run home; I lock myself in my room, and decide that my wall would make an excellent punching bag, despite the one standing right beside me.

So I punch

And punch

And punch

Until my wall has so many holes it looks like there are supposed to be black dots on the wall.

Pokka dots

_Tris' least favorite pattern_

I can't stop thinking about her; every move I make reminds me of her.

So I sit on my bed.

The spot she hated to sit in.

And I stare at the wall where I made my first punch.

I find myself starting to hope I pass out from the blood loss in my hands.

But I don't.

I don't sleep.

Don't eat.

I just sit and stare.

I don't bother to check the clock, so I don't know how much time has passed.

A day

A week

An hour

A year.

I don't know what to do with my life anymore.

So I just sit

And stare.

_Tris' POV_

Four hasn't come back to school. It's been two and a half weeks. I should feel relived, but I somehow feel,

Empty.

Now that everyone has known the story and heard about it, nobody cares about whatever four is doing.

Except me.

I shouldn't, but somehow I can't avoid the feeling of emptiness in my heart now that Four is gone. So I get up and say I am going to take a walk.

I go all the way to the Chasm, a big underground river in my school, where Four first told me he loved me,

First kissed me

First told me his name

First talked to me.

I have so many happy memories; I figure it deserves a sad one. You know besides being the suicide spot for any depressed kid in the school. When I get there, I see something

Or someone

Standing on the outside of the rail. And there is only one thought on my mind.

_Al._

_Tobias' POV_

I have been sitting here. Staring. For who knows how long. Until I can't take it. I have to give up already. Everyone hate me, I hate me, I lost the one person who loved me, seven people who liked me, even a little bit, so I should just give up, stop being a waste of space. Die.

And I know exactly where to go.

The Chasm.

So I do I go and I see nobody.

_Good I can die without anyone insulting me._

I put one foot under the railing, then duck my head under and pull the other foot under. I stand there for a second.

_I shouldn't be contemplating this I should do what Al did and just jump._

Then I think of Tris.

Al was her best friend, until he attacked her with her arch enemy Peter and his minion drew, and almost threw her in here.

Tears well up in my eyes as I prepare to jump. Then I hear a sweet voice fill the air.

"Four, stop, what are you doing."

I look over at her, tears blurring her, but I can still make out her beautiful features.

"Oh, nice of you to come, my mother said that having people you love around you when you die. I don't care how much you hate me Tris, I will always love you. I just couldn't live without you."

Then why would you kiss Lauren." My vision turned red at the sound of the devils name, she ruined my life.

"I didn't, she kissed me I told you that, she just jumped on my."

"Well how do I know that that is true?"

Because I am standing here, talking to you, you are talking to me, I am going to jump, and you are going to watch, then you are going to go back to class and think nothing of me for the rest of your life. I am going to die, I am not going to waste any more space, nobody will miss me, I don't want to waste anymore space, anyone's time, nobody cared about me when I was staring at the wall, so what will change, nothing. Because nobody misses the kid that nobody loved."

"That's not true; there is one person who still loves you"

"Oh really, who, name one person, my mother, she's dead, my father, he beats me, my friends, they hate me, and you know what I Don't blame them, I would hate me too, you know what, I _do _hate me too."

Then her face goes reds and she mumbles something.

"What" I say.

"Me"

"What"

I still love you, when I thought you kissed Lauren I was sadder then angry, because I knew whatever you did I would still love you."

I come under the railing and walk towards her.

""Why do I have a feeling you're just saying that."

"Tobias"

And at that moment I know she meant it.

"Tris" I manager to come out, tears blurring my vision as I collapse into Tris' arms and sob, in the arms of someone who really loves me.

And for the moment I am happy.


End file.
